Struggle
by briA135
Summary: The story of a young girl, one of the famous Hogwart's Foursome, and world-reknown celebrity bringing her new found friends in Mystic Fall's and later Forks, on the amazing and mysterious journies of her life.  CROSSOVER B/W HP, TVD, TWILIGHT AND MORE
1. Chapter 1

_Struggle_

By: briA135

A woman rose from a worn-down upholstery chair, walking swiftly, while dodging the oncoming dancers rushing to their spot. The deafening sound of music was blaring through the speakers lining the walls of the enormous stadium. She managed to ignore divert her eyes away from a mismatched group of four young adults in the corner, who had caught everyone in the space's undivided, but discreet, attention.

"You're really going back tomorrow, aren't you?" A short bushy haired woman spoke softly.

Another woman, with sleek brown hair put into a messy side braid, looked at the group, and spoke clearly. "I told you this already, Hermione; I have something I need to do. You know how much I'll miss you three, but I just need to go there." She put on her high heels and fixed her tight dress. The two young men next to her both rolled their eyes but gave small smiles.

"Yeah, you have your millions of fans out there screaming your name." Sure enough, after those words were spoken, voices were filling the cramped space, calling for her attention. "Well, it's just going to be so bloody boring. My mum nearly had a fit when she heard you were leaving again." One of the men, with bright red hair, said quite loudly and then sighed. "C'mon Hermione. We better get going or we just might miss the portkey my dad set up for us." The girl, Hermione, groaned.

"I honestly don't understand, Ronald, why your father couldn't just let us disapperate back to Britain. I mean we've done it quite enough times last summer…" She casually waved her hands to the other three.

"I honestly don't understand why you still call me Ronald. I mean it's been seven and a half blimey years." He retorted. Hermione just glared and walked away, giving much needed space to the unspoken, messy haired teen and the young celebrity. The two watched them stride off, bickering. Once they were out of earshot, the young man sighed and turned towards Sofia.

"What am I going to do with them while you're gone?" He muttered to her.

She gave a soft laugh, pulled him into a breathless hug, and said, "I don't know, Harry. I guess you'll just have to make fun of Hermione and _Ronald_ on your own." Harry pulled back and gave her a stern look.

"Be careful, Sofia. We both know how much trouble you manage to get yourself into these days." He said with a seriously. "We both know what you're heading off to do."

Sofia rolled her eyes at him, attempting to dismiss his worries. "If I recall correctly, _you_ were always the one getting into trouble back at Hogwarts, Mr. Boy Who Lived." She gave him a wink, knowing how the name brought back unpleasant, and sometimes embarrassing, memories for him.

"We have a special treat for you guys tonight!" One of the many celebrities in the arena spoke audibly through the microphone, breaking them from their trance.

She gave Harry a glowing look. "That's my cue. Hopefully I don't fall off the stage in these heels." He chuckled at her joke and smiled, "See you, Potter."

"See you, Cayne." He repeated her last name softly, watching her stride over to the stairs leading into the stage. She turned back as he walked away towards the two others, still bickering from afar, and smiled. "Off to the stage." She muttered to herself and walked onto the stage, towards her fans, and away from her best friends.

"Hello, VMA 2011! How are you guys doing tonight?" She yelled, and looked at the crowd of thousands. She could almost spot out the celebrities in the background trying to get back to their seats in time. _To think I'm going to be in Mystic Falls tomorrow, _she thought to herself. And once her mouth opened, the crowd, and everyone watching on T.V. went silent.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

_**(A/N) Hey, please review, as in give me your thoughts and opinions, but if you just wanna share some love (or hate) on my story, go ahead! This is my first fanfiction so please give some constructive criticism!**_

_**Okay, so the first chapter was kind of just an intro to the story. It's going to be in third person, but it will mainly focus on the main character, Sofia, and her adventures. But you won't really get a lot about her past and what she is really up to until WAY later. But the first couple of chapters are going to be about her new relationships with the Mystic Fall's crew… DAMON! GAH! I will have a better summary of the story later, probably next chapter, but PLEASE! REVIEW! I want to know what you think! By the way, there will be Twilight characters, namely all of them, but that won't be till later, so please stick around!**_


End file.
